The present invention relates generally to the field of hand operated landscaping equipment and more specifically to a lever operated cutting tool that allows a user to cut shrubs at ground level, from a standing position.
Traditional hand operated cutting tools that are used in landscaping include pruning shears, clippers, trimmers and loppers. Pruning shears are about the size of a large pair of scissors and are actuated in the same manner. The handle, and blades, of pruning shears are usually biased in the open position by a spring. Pruning shears are used for cutting the stems of flowers and small branches. Clippers and trimmers are similar to a pair of elongated scissors with elongated handles. Clippers and trimmers are usually one and half to two feet in length, with almost half of the length being taken up by the blades. Clippers and trimmers are used to trim new growth from bushes and shrubbery. Loppers have the same basic design as a pair of scissors, however, with loppers the handles are much longer than the blades. The long length of the handles, along with a cutting point that is close to the lopper's pivot point, allow loppers to cut larger diameter plants, including large branches and small limbs.
All of the above traditional, hand operated cutting devices operate on the same “scissors” cutting principle, wherein two blades are caused to rotate around the same pivot point. Such a design requires that the user grasp and exert force on two handles at once, with one handle being attached to each blade. This “scissors” design is fine for cutting small shrubbery that is knee-high and above. However, if the landscaper wants to cut a shrub off “at the roots”, meaning that he wants to get rid of the shrub completely and cut it as close to ground level as possible, then the “scissors” design proves very cumbersome to use and lacking in regards to cutting force. All cutting tools with the scissors design require the user to lay on their stomach, or at least bend down on one knee, to cut a plant off “at the roots”. Further, since cutting tools with the scissors design requires the user to grasp and exert force on both handles of the tool, even loppers have trouble cutting shrubs and small trees off “at the roots”, because they are not able to generate enough cutting power.
What is needed in the field is a cutting tool that can be operated from the standing position that allows a user to cut a shrub off “at the roots”. The ideal cutting device would make contact with the ground during operation and use the ground as a stabilizer, and to generate resistive force at the cutting point. The ideal cutting device would also include a long handle, for leverage, and the user would only be required to grasp and exert force on the single handle.